My Guilty Pleasure
by Aria212
Summary: I was with Edward and he had just confessed his love for me. But I knew, I knew that from the depth of my heart, that I possibly could never betray my best friend in my right senses. There was something lurking in the darkness of my head, but I just don't know whether it is right. I don't know, YET! Read more to know if Bella makes the right choice!


**My Guilty Pleasure**

**Bella **

**[You have received a text message]**

My phone buzzed. I jumped up-ridiculously eager-hoping it's his message. Yes it's him.

"Meet me tomorrow after school. We need to talk"

The effort he had put into trying to orchestrate a meeting tomorrow with me made it clear there was something abnormal going on. But I was already expecting his message. I had a vague idea of what he wanted to talk about and that was the source of tension I felt. My fingers ran through the QWERTY keypad on my cell phone.

"Alright"

It was late and I was on my bed, covered with a blanket of insomnia. I rolled over restlessly, mumbled 'EDWARD' and sighed with exasperation. If I could dream (this night) at all, it would be about him.

I didn't want to face tomorrow. It was not going to be the end of the world, just the end of my friendship with my two best friends, the end of me. I preferred it that way. With each tick of the second hand, a new thought conquered my mind. My two best friends mean the world to me. What would I do without them? But then, Edward..

The restless sleepless night somehow passed. By morning I had so much going on in my head a brain hemorrhage wouldn't have been a surprise.

I tried all night but it didn't happen to come and just 5 minutes before my alarm went off, it was there and still here, "Dear sleep, I missed you", I yawned lazily while driving my way to school.

"Howie you?" exclaimed Edward

A series of thoughts were running through my mind. I shuddered away from the thoughts and made an effort to sound normal. "You…wanted to talk?"

"Uhh..yeah..I..I like talking to you. It.."

"Edward! It would be more..prudent for you not to be my friend"

"Tssk. I am tired of staying away from you. I don't want to. I feel complete when I am with you. You make me feel alive. Make me want to live more. Before you came into my life, I was a lifeless breathing body and now I want to live. FOR US!"

My heart started beating a mile a minute as he came closer and held my hand. His green eyes had never been so noticeable before. I pried my hand from his grasp.

"Bella! I am helplessly, unconditionally and irrevocably in LOVE WITH YOU"

"Hey!" Rosalie greeted, "hows you?"

"Hey! Fine" I tried to be diplomatic but mostly I just lied a lot. "Where's Alice? I texted her last night, she didn't bother replying. One lazy ass" I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie agreed "I know right! She didn't reply to me either. She's soo d….."

And this wasn't the first time Rosalie seemed lost seeing 'Edward'. She was hyperventilating.

I choked "dead?" completing her sentence.

She sighed "Not yet". I glared at her.

"Bella, I…", Her unsteady voice and eyes full of moisture enabled me to predict that were about to spill out of her trembling lips, "I am still not over him" she managed to speak out in a nearly unintelligible tone. I felt my ears heating up while I sulked.

"It's the way I am, always human and weak, bearing the pain and breathing even though I don't want to. But his presence makes everything endurable", she sighed. "I am confused If we hadn't broke up last year, things would have been so much better. Fine I wasn't one for vanity buh…" I wanted to console her but I scrupled. Alice cut her off "Heeeeeyyyyyy" Alice exclaimed. I adjusted my expressions to greet Alice MY WAY. "Biatch, where have you been?"

"I.." Alice stopped noticing the tears welling up in Rosalie's eyes and started gawking at Edward "I loathe him. He's being a dick. Why is he so much into Jessica?" Alice scorned giving a nauseated look to Edward.

Rosalie mumbled, "They broke up!"

Alice rolled her eyes "oh whatever! Why did he fall for her in the first place? Look at you and look at her. I can't even think of comparing you two"

"I second with Alice here" I nodded. Fake.

Rosalie was staring at the floor. Numb. "If he was to be impregnated with a hand grenade and exploded into tiny buts, I would want to keep every bit that was left. I love him to bits", Rosalie whispered emphasizing on the last words.

Alice groaned "Aww..and what he did to you was like taking you to the top of the World trade center in his arms ,dropping you down from there and shattering you into a million pieces", She continued with her wounding sarcasm. "It's been a year now rose. Get over him already!"

"Easy said than done. And if it was so simple, you wouldn't be dating that 1950's movie", I scorned eyeing on Jasper.

"He's not my boyfriend. It's something more like eternal commitment" Alice blushed.

"Oh really? I am so sorry but I don't use words like destiny and fate in casual convos, honey", I gave her a sarcastic smile. "And may I know the reason behind such Antagonism?" I raised my eye brow questioning Alice.

"It's obvious. Can't you see her shedding worthless tears for him? Oh well! May I know the reason behind such 'AFFINITY'" Alice backfired.

"baaah..Chuck it!" I rolled my eyes ignoring Alice.

I heard a distant voice shouting my name. I looked around and saw those piercing green eyes looking at me with concern and saw those perfectly shaped lips moving, but I heard no sound. A tightening sensation around my arms brought me back to reality. I realized I was no longer in the noisy hallways of my school. I was with him and he had just confessed his love for me. But I knew, I knew that from the depth of my heart, that I possibly could never betray her in my right senses.

There was something lurking in the darkness of my head, but I just don't know whether it is right. I don't know, YET!


End file.
